The invention relates to combine harvesters, which are known. Document WO 2010/086063 A1, for example, describes a known combine harvester with an axial separating device having two separating rotors that extend in the longitudinal direction of the combine harvester. The separating device is mounted in front of a threshing unit, which extends transversely relative to the separating device, and a feed drum, which channels the crop stream output by the threshing unit to be fed to the axial separating device. The feed drum comprises guide plates disposed in an axially parallel manner on the jacket surface thereof. The guide plates are used to convey the crop stream. On the side that does not directly convey the crop stream; the guide plates comprise support elements. The support elements extend in sections in the circumferential direction of the jacket surface, absorb the forces acting on the guide plates as the crop stream is conveyed, and bear against the jacket surface. The support elements are connected to the guide plates and the jacket surface by means of welds.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that, due to the dynamically changing loads generated by minor fluctuations in the crop stream during conveyance of the crop stream from the threshing unit to the axial separating device, cracks form in the region of the weld seams. Also, the support elements press via the ends thereof facing away from the particular guide plate into the jacket surface of inc feed drum. This damage is caused in that the forces absorbed by the support elements are introduced into the jacket surface at the free ends of the support elements at an acute angle in accordance with the wedge-shaped geometry thereof. Damage of this type makes it necessary to replace the damaged feed drum in order to ensure a reliable flow of material. Moreover, such damage at the feed drum can result in the support elements becoming detached from the feed drum and reaching the interior of the combine harvester. This can result in damaging working assemblies disposed downstream of the feed drum.